ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Government Proton Gun Vehicle
The Government Proton Gun Vehicle was a six wheeled armored fighting vehicle repurposed with a proton gun attached to it that was designed to deal with supernatural events. It appears in the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) deleted scene "Bring It In", as well as being in the background in the movie for chapters 14 and 15. History Primary Canon After Rowan North broke the barrier between the World of the Living and the World of the Dead and released ghosts into New York City, the combined forces of the Department of Homeland Security, the National Guard, and the New York Police Department mobilized and established a position outside The Mercado Hotel. Rowan, still in possession of Kevin Beckman, flew down the building and greeted them. Agent Rorke signaled Agent Hawkins to activate the vehicle's proton gun but the remote wouldn't work. Rowan used his powers to take control of the armed forces and make them mimic his movements. Secondary Canon Deleted Scenes Agent Hawkins ordered the cannon to open fire. The building soaked in the fire power, further energized it, and then fired back at the cannon and took it out of commission. Development On September 3, 2016, Annis Naeem posted a four concepts for the Government Proton Gun Vehicle.Annis Naeem instagram post #1 9/3/16Annis Naeem instagram post #2 9/3/16Annis Naeem instagram post #3 9/3/16Annis Naeem instagram post #4 9/3/16 On September 5, 2016, Annis Naeem posted a concept for the Government Proton Gun Vehicle from March 24, 2015.Annis Naeem instagram 9/5/16 Trivia *The two novelizations describe it as a "big military truck with a giant proton cannon attached to it. The Holder Novelization added that the cannon was reverse-engineered from objects confiscated from the Ghostbusters.Deutsch, Stacia (June 2016). "Ghostbusters Movie Novelization", p. 112. Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing Division, New York NY USA, ISBN 1481475126. Narrator says: "A big military truck rumbled through the street with a giant proton cannon attached."Holder, Nancy (July 2016). Ghostbusters, p. 228. Tom Doherty Associates, LLC, New York NY USA, ISBN 076538843X. Narrator says: "A big military truck rumbled down the rows of personnel. A giant weapon was affixed to it. It was a proton cannon that had been produced after reverse-engineering the objects confiscated from the so-called sad, lonely Ghostbusters." *In the Bring It In deleted scene, when Homeland Security shows up in front of the Mercado - Agent Hawkins had a line that referenced "Monty Python and the Holy Grail," "Alright, on the count of 1...2...5, fire!"EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 18:16-18:46 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "I'm very sad because we actually had... had a "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" joke in there and cut it our because we had when the Homeland Security guys show up to Times Square there's this whole thing with a Proton Gun the government has come up with. We made this... this thing is as big as a tank - it comes and when it shoots the building, it actually powers up the building even more and shoots back blowing the thing up. We had Michael actually when he does the line like, "Alright, on the count of 1...2...5, fire!"." Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 14 (Background element Only) **Chapter 15 (Background element Only) Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***"Bring It In" ***Where's The Walkie? References Gallery Primary Canon GovernmentProtonGunVehicleInGB2016Sc01.png|As seen in Chapter 14 Gb2016 chapter14 img086.jpg|As seen in Chapter 14 Gb2016 chapter14 img100.jpg|As seen in Chapter 14 GovernmentProtonGunVehicleInGB2016Sc02.png|As seen in Chapter 15 GovernmentProtonGunVehicleInGB2016Sc03.png|As seen in Chapter 15 Gb2016 chapter15 img045.jpg|As seen in Chapter 15 Gb2016 chapter15 img046.jpg|As seen in Chapter 15 Gb2016 chapter15 img143.jpg|As seen in Chapter 15 Deleted Scenes GovernmentProtonGunVehicleInGB2016DSBringItInSc01.png|From deleted scene "Bring It In". GovernmentProtonGunVehicleInGB2016DSBringItInSc02.png| GovernmentProtonGunVehicleInGB2016DSBringItInSc03.png| GovernmentProtonGunVehicleInGB2016DSBringItInSc04.png| GovernmentProtonGunVehicleInGB2016DSBringItInSc05.png| GovernmentProtonGunVehicleInGB2016DSBringItInSc06.png| GovernmentProtonGunVehicleInGB2016DSBringItInSc07.png| GovernmentProtonGunVehicleInGB2016DSBringItInSc08.png| GovernmentProtonGunVehicleInGB2016DSBringItInSc09.png| GovernmentProtonGunVehicleInGB2016DSBringItInSc10.png| Behind the Scenes GovernmentProtonGunVehiclev03-03-1March232015Concept.jpg|Version 03-03-1 March 23, 2015 concept by Annis Naeem GovernmentProtonGunVehicleV02-02-CMarch242015Concept.jpg|Version 02-02-C March 24, 2015 concept by Annis Naeem GovernmentProtonGunVehicleMay122015Concept.jpg|May 12, 2015 concept by Annis Naeem GovernmentProtonGunVehicleMay162015Concept.jpg|May 16, 2015 concept by Annis Naeem GovernmentProtonGunVehicleJune132015Concept.jpg|June 13, 2015 concept by Annis Naeem Category:Vehicles Category:GB:2016 Vehicles